A graphics device in a computing device typically has one or more external ports to which monitors or other display devices may be physically attached. Keyboard-video-monitor (KVM) extenders and/or other systems may capture a video signal from the external port of the graphics device, encode the video signal, and send the encoded video signal to another location for rendering on a display device. In such a system, an application executed in one computing device may be viewed by a user at a remotely located device. However, such systems introduce significant encoding latencies.